


pathological

by septembereyes (Ultraviolet_Skies)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultraviolet_Skies/pseuds/septembereyes
Summary: what does it mean to let go of obsession? oftentimes, we move on to healthier pastimes and habits. but for some, obsession is a means of receiving worship. what lengths will people go to in order to preserve their egos, i wonder...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2





	pathological

"Marinette, you have to admit that your obsession has been going on for way too long.”

Marinette hesitated. Somehow, her eyes felt too heavy to meet Alya’s gaze.

“I know, I know! But I just like him so much! And he’ll never notice me…”

Alya sighed. Then smiled. “You know, Marinette, there has to be a better outlet.”

“Hmm?”

“Marinette!”

She instantly recognized that voice.

“Luka!”

Marinette found herself tucked up under Luka’s chin, his soft shirt grazing her cheek. 

_When did he get so tall…? ___

____

____

“I’m so happy I got to run into you, Marinette.”

Marinette smiled. 

“It’s good to see you too, Luka.”

“So listen, Marinette,” Luka said, rubbing the back of his head. “I was thinking-”

“Marinette!”

Her head jerked in the direction of the exuberant voice.

“Adrien.”

“Hey, Marinette. Sorry I couldn’t make it to your sixteenth party.”

Marinette quashed the rising itch in her throat. She knew all too well the physical sensations that took place before she would begin to cry. 

“Oh, it’s not okay-- I mean, it is okay, gah--! I- I-”

Adrien laughed. “Well, alright, Marinette. I’ll see you around.”

Marinette sighed. She watched Adrien walk away, hand in hand with Kagami.

“Still not over him?”

Marinette looked at Luka with tears in her eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Marinette. I didn’t mean it like that-”

“It’s okay,” Marinette whispered before leaning into Luka’s chest.

An unfamiliar heat spread over Luka’s cheeks.

_She’s so warm… ___

__“C’mon you guys! We’re gonna miss the fireworks!”_ _

__Hand in hand, Luka and Marinette walked to the edge of the Seine._ _

__“I got your favorite flavors, peach and mint,” Luka said with a smile._ _

__“Thank you, Luka,” Marinette responded, a slight smile finally returning to her eye._ _

__“You really are the most wonderful girl, Marinette.”_ _

__Luka couldn’t tell for sure, because the first round of fireworks were a vibrant red, but he could’ve sworn he saw a tinge of red on Marinette’s cheeks._ _

__She sighed. “I wish you were first, Luka.”_ _

__“Hmm?”_ _

__She handed him the cone, her hands moving restlessly before she forced them into her lap._ _

__“I met Adrien on my first day of school, you know.”_ _

__“I see.”_ _

__“And I met you almost half a year after that.”_ _

__“Mm, that’s true,” Luka said with a smile. He took Marinette’s hands in his, though they were butterfly wings in a bear’s paw size-wise._ _

__“But you know, Marinette. You’re the only girl I’ve ever known to make me feel like this.”_ _

__Marinette looked down at her lap, shoulders slouched. “I know, and I’m sorry.”_ _

__The unspoken sentence did not go unnoticed by Luka._ _

__“But I don’t care, Marinette. I care about you. And what makes you happy.”_ _

__Marinette looked up at Luka, wide-eyed._ _

__“However long you need, whatever you need to talk about… I’ll always be here for you. No matter what.”_ _

__“Thank you, Luka.”_ _

__Luka could’ve sworn her eyes were glistening in the rapidly dissipating sunlight. He pulled her into his lap, smiling inside at the feeling of her heartbeat stuttering on his forearms. He rested his chin on her head, trying to be subtle as the smell of her hair wafted through the air._ _

__“Aww, look at those two little lovebirds. They look happy, don’t you think?”_ _

__“Y-yeah…”_ _

__Adrien tried to smile as Kagami slipped her hand in his. It was soft, yet strong. He wanted to relax and enjoy the fireworks. But something was itching at him… irritating. Something felt very, very wrong. And he just couldn't put his finger on it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Y'alllll. I swear I hate myself almost as much as you guys probably do for writing it this way!! I honestly would've loved to see Adrinette but I just finished the show AND watched the Chat Blanc episode so I'm feeling pretty emotionally destroyed rn. Just wanted to write some Lukanette since that's my comfort ship. And the way Marinette is written in the show kind of annoys me sometimes, I feel like her and Adrien's actions are a bit disrespectful to both Luka and Kagami respectively. So I shall take control of the narrative! Muahaha. Anyway hope you enjoyed. I'll be updating once a week most likely. Ciao bella!


End file.
